A Week of Storms
by Dark Inu Fan
Summary: When Ranka is out and the forecast calls for severe Thunder, what's Haruhi to do? Each of the boys takes turns comforting her in her time of need and shows that she's special in their own ways. HaruhiXHosts
1. Haruhi

A Week of Storms Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club… If I did, Haruhi would know how to fight and would show at least a little more emotion. Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi looked out the windows at the softly pattering rain for the tenth time in as many minutes. The light drizzle that had started that morning had turned into something more resembling a storm in the past half hour. _Why_, she thought, _did I come to school this morning?_ In the distance, came the first warning rumble of a full thunder storm. The Hitachiin brothers shared a look while Haruhi, who sat between the two, dropped her head in an attempt to bite off a small whimper.

"Teacher!" Both twins spoke up at the same time, raising their hands. "Haruhi's not looking good, may we take him to the infirmary?" the teacher, seeing a nearly unresponsive student, was about to give permission when a knock sounded from the door.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, stepping out to speak with the visitor. "I see. Thank you for informing me." Stepping back in, he pointed at the Troublesome Trio. "You three, apparently there is an emergency meeting of your club that your attendance is required. Why it couldn't wait until lunch, I have no clue. Since I wasn't given any specific ending time, please take your things and see me when you get out for your homework assignments."

Standing up, the twins gave a salute, "Hai sensei!" Kaoru gathered Haruhi's work and bag while Hikaru guided the girl out into the hallway. She was surprised to see the entire Host Club out in the hallway, though she probably shouldn't have.

"Haruhi, you were aware of the weather conditions this morning, correct?" Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses. Turning away, he didn't even look back, correctly expecting the club to fall into place as they walked.

She barely muttered a 'hai' as they all started walking, leading Haruhi on a familiar path, when the first echo of thunder cracked overhead. Before even completing her startled jump, she found herself in Mori's arms with Hunny looking down at her in worry.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, we're right here." Hunny smiled reassuringly from atop Mori's shoulders. "Do you remember the breathing exorcises we've been working on?" Nodding, Haruhi flexed her fingers into Takashi's shirt, concentrating on the gentle giant's steady heartbeat. Out for ten, in for then, let all outside distractions fall away…

Lightening, it seemed, split the sky in to and earned a yelp from the usually stoic girl. Momentary concentration shattered, her hand twitch-grasped at the senior's blue jacket. The club's walking pace increased in response. Nervous silence was felt by all, none expecting the storm to pick up this fast, and all hoping it would leave just as soon.

Reaching the third music room, Mori set down the trembling freshman, only for her to attempt to dive under a fancy table at the next flash. His hand was faster, grabbing her shoulder and staying her dive. "This way." His voice was like thunder itself: deep, short and to the point. Steering her to one of the side doors, he led her through to a smaller room, bare except for a standing piano, couch and a few chairs.

"What are we doing here, Mori-sempai?" Haruhi managed to ask after a few calming breaths.

"Haru-chan, do you hear anything?" Hunny asked in place of his quieter cousin speaking.

"What are you talking about, I don't hear… _Oh_." It was true, all Haruhi could hear of the storm outside was the occasional low growl, like an animal caged and willing to escape.

"Uh-huh, this is a practice room, Haru-chan. The walls are soundproofed." Sitting on the plush couch, Mori pulled Haruhi into his lap gently, one arm looped around her waist, the other hand gently pressing her head back into his chest. Huni sat at their feet leaning against her legs with a small smile. At one point, Usa-chan had transferred hands from Hunny's to Haruhi's and now was victim of a death-like squeeze that would leave any living creature gasping for air.

Kyoya sat in a chair, working on his laptop diligently as Tamaki dug out some sheet music from the piano bench. He knew the piece practically by heart, but the music would still be better with the prompts.

Minutes later, the last members came in, Kaoru carrying a small table and a thick blanket, while Hikaru carried a tray with seven steaming mugs. Unfortunately, nature chose to express itself the moment the door was opened. Startled, Haruhi yelped, her near-calm ruined by bad timing. Hurriedly setting up the small table, Kaoru unfolded the blanket with a flourish, wrapping it around the jumpy girl. Both twins took seats on either side of the couch after Hikaru passed out the drinks, hot cocoa with a small _kick_ to keep away the chill. Leaning close, one started petting her hair, while the other her back.

"Ahem," Kyoya cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "As you are aware, the weather this week is stated to be ninety percent chance of rain." Through his cold demeanor, Haruhi could hear a hint of concern in his voice. "Which includes severe to moderate storms. As it is obvious taking extended leave would be bad for scholarships and business, I propose a rotational schedule."

"Daddy goes first!" Tamaki jumped up from his playing, hand waving. "Daddy will help his daughter through the storms!"

"My dad's not here this week, Tamaki-sempai, and you are not my father either." Haruhi stated dryly.

"Time slots will be decided by _grade rank_, meaning Kaoru and Hikaru will have first turn." Kyoya continue, ignoring the prince's plea to go first. "Of course Ranka-san has granted permission for us to escort you so long as the weather persists and he is out of town on a business trip." She didn't like the sound of that. "After all, if the weather starts to affect your performance during club hours, it will be added to your debt, understood?"

"Yes, Kyoya-sempai."

"Yay! Haruhi-chan!" The twins cheered in unison, grabbing the girl in a sandwich hug and giving Tamaki a set of devious grins. The blonde's soothing music turned to depressed plunking, looking wistfully at the girl.

"Poor Tono," Hikaru purred, pressing his cheek into Haruhi's.

"We'll take _really_ _good_ care of her." Kaoru's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Takashi," Hunny pouted, "That means that we go last, doesn't it?"

"Hn." Mori tightened his arms around her waist. Since they would be the last ones to have a turn, they would have to take advantage of their time now.

"Yes, thank you." Snapping his phone closed, Kyoya looked up. "There are ten minutes until lunch, and it seems that the storm has let up, for at least the time being. We will continue during the meeting this afternoon. Ja." Standing up, Kyoya left, holding his hand up casually.

* * *

It's just a start. Don't expect the chapters to be long though. I have this completely written out and I hope you enjoy _A Week of Storms_ with me!

Dark Inu Fan


	2. Kaoru and Hikaru

A Week of Storms Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club… If I did, Haruhi would know how to fight and would show at least a little more emotion. Enjoy!

Wronskers: (You're my only review so far... But I have a good few favs... Where's the review love?) 'Written up' doesn't necessarily mean 'typed up'. I'm going to post around one or two chapters a day as I type them up and edit the rough drafts. Like chapter three I completely re-wrote because it was origonally one paragraph!

* * *

"Ready to go Haruhi?" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi, grinning in a way that promised something to be wary of.

"Yes, we're going to have fun tonight!" Kaoru grinned, grabbing her other side.

"Guaranteed!" Both chirped in unison, practically dragging the girl to the Hitachiin's waiting limo. It was only drizzling with practically no chance of another bout of thunder, but the boys (all of them) used the possibility as an excuse.

"But at least let me go home and pa—"

"We have an extra toothbrush for you already."

"And if you want to take a bath, you can use ours."

"And mom designed some nightgowns that would look cute on you!"

Haruhi sighed and tapped the corner of her eye. "I can't wear my contacts to bed. I need my glasses and it would be nice to write at least a note to dad so he doesn't worry."

"Fine," Hikaru huffed, knowing it was a delaying excuse, "We're here anyway, so hurry up."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru gave his brother an uncertain look and crawled out the limo after Haruhi. "Haruhi, wait up, I'm coming with you!" He caught up with her outside the apartment. It only took five minutes for her to gather her necessities (including shorts and an old tee shirt, though it would be doubtful the twin's maids would let her wear it) and to write a quick note taped to the refrigerator.

That night, she found herself sleeping between two sets of arms as the storm raged overhead, comforted on either side in their unique way. As she had predicted, the twin maids had forced her into quite a few frilly and, frankly, ridiculously unbearable nightgowns before finally snapping and grabbing a pastel yellow tank with teal trim and twin teal cats grinning devilishly on front. The matching sweatpants were teal with yellow stripes down the outside and a paw print, also in yellow, on one butt cheek. The twins shared a look, a grin like the two cats on her shirt before pulling her onto the bed.

"You see, I was right, Kaoru," Hikaru casually plucked at Haruhi's hair, flicking locks carefully, creating a messy look to run his fingers through.

"Of course, Hikaru, but what more fun we would have had with the others." Kaoru, usually the lead between the two, laid down with Haruhi's lap acting as the pillow. Here it was just the three of them. Here, the twins didn't have to act like the wild hellions that they portrayed at the club and around the others. Haruhi didn't know what to expect, but just three-way cuddling for an evening was nice.

* * *

Chapter two, even shorter than chapter one. My second favorite pairing: HxHxK! Until next chapter, Ja!

Dark Inu Fan


	3. Tamaki

A Week of Storms Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club… If I did, Haruhi would know how to fight and would show at least a little more emotion. Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday was Tamaki's turn to play Haruhi's comfort during the storms, despite protests from the hosts, both younger and older. Hikaru even volunteered that she come back to their house since, technically, there were two of them, thus two days. Kyouya nixed the idea, stating that the plan was 'one night, one house.' Even the seniors showed concern, unsure about their excitable club president alone with their one female member. Hugging Haruhi goodbye for the night, Mitsukuni slipped a small can of pepper spray into her blazer pocket for 'just in case.'

Turns out that Tamaki was a good distraction for the storm outside, seeing that no matter how many times he came over to her house (she insisted, instead of going to the Souh second mansion), he was still like a child in a candy store. Hearing the word 'commoner' multiple times in his excited babbling of French and Japanese, Haruhi got an idea. It was obvious that she wouldn't get much homework done, giving having to keep and eye on the upperclassman, so she pulled out her conversational French textbook. How the twins had roped her into that course, she had no clue. "Umm… plais… gammes…"

"Ah, mon fille Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped up, spinning Haruhi around wildly, "Père…" And she was lost, he head spinning with the sudden influx of foreign tongue.

"Sempai." Haruhi spoke dryly.

"Oui?"

"I'm pretty much failing this class," Haruhi sighed, Tamaki was the last, and best, person to talk to about this. "Can you… help me with this worksheet?" Calming down, Tamaki let Haruhi down and looked at the worksheet she gave him. Rubbing his chin, he started muttering, looking at the lines to translate. "Umm… Senpai?"

"Mon fille, no wonder you're failing this class, un professeur doesn't know what he's talking about here!" Sitting down with the worksheet between them, he pointed out various mistakes in the paper itself, correcting them with a pen. It turned out, once something caught his attention, Tamaki could be very meticulous about something, particularly his mother language. He was quite the good language tutor, speaking clearly and explaining each phrase as he brought them up, and how to order the words correctly. By bed, she was able to remember and recite a few tourist-friendly phrases that he promised would come in handy sometime soon.

That night as they talked in a mix of Japanese and French, Tamaki promised to talk to the French teacher, as well as bringing up the possibility of having a group tutoring session since the twins were in the same class. As long as the boys all behaved, she would continue taking his teaching style, which now included a list of twenty or so words or phrases that she would be tested on weekly. Before bed, Haruhi smiled from her doorway… "René-sempai… merci pour enseignant moi." It wasn't perfect, but the effort brought a smile to his face, as well as hearing his French name after so long from beautiful lips.

"Bon nuit, ma chère."

* * *

Ok… I don't like French. If choosing between the three foreign language classes at schools, I choose German! Please, don't yell at me for screwing up the French horribly, I know I did already. I went to an online translation dictionary and went with my best guesses.

The words I used:

Plais: please

Gammes: planning sheets (heh… was trying for homework but they didn't have it. And Haruhi isn't the best in French either, that's why she's asking for help)

Mon/ma: my

Fille: daughter

Père: father

Oui: yes (shouldn't we all know this one?)

Instituteur: teacher

Merci: thank you

Pour: for, to, in order to

Professeur: teaching

Moi: I, me

Bon: good

Nuit: night

Chère: lovely

Until next chapter!(Thank you guys for the little fixes!)

Dark Inu Fan


	4. Kyoya

A Week of Storms Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club… If I did, Haruhi would know how to fight and would show at least a little more emotion. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya told her nothing more than to pack some movies and that he would take her to the estate after club that afternoon. Entering the Ootori mansion, she shouldn't have been surprised to find out that they had a small theater in the house, but she was. She handed over the movies and Kyoya slid them into the projector, dimming the lights so that he could still work on his computer but still see the movie.

About halfway through, Haruhi got curious enough to walk to the back of the room, where Kyoya furiously typed at something. "Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. "To get to the chest, go up one screen on the stairs and kill all the bats, then go around and kill the snake at the bottom of the hill. That way there will be less bats at the cave entrance and the chest will be free to open." She pointed out on the map on one corner of the screen. She had found out why he carried his laptop everywhere, Kyoya was a computer geek.

"Ah…" Kyoya was startled, not realizing that the underclassmen had stopped watching the movie (they had both seen it at least a dozen times). "Thank you…" On a whim he decided to follow her advice.

"I'm having trouble on the next level with the white-hired doll. If I help you on this level, will you help me _KuroOni-San_?" Haruhi asked innocently, reading his name under the avatar that he played. "I'd have to borrow a laptop though." Nodding at the offer, Kyoya put down his computer and went to fetch one of his extras. Soon she was logged in as well. And after changing a few details, her avatar walked up to Kyoya's.

"'_A1HostDog_'?" Kyoya looked up with a raised eyebrow and Haruhi smirked back. Apparently, they had been talking online for a while now. She had even K. his avatar in a few private battles. "Were you aware of who I was?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Most everyone is on here except for Hunny-sempai, and I thought you knew it was me." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, hiding his acute embarrassment. "It's okay, Kyoya-sempai. The point of the game is for everyone to have an even start, despite who they are in real life. The person behind the avatar could be a twelve-year-old or a grandmother, a housewife, or the CEO of a company." Haruhi grinned. "Or his son, apparently."

Kyoya nodded and they both went back into the Dark Zone. Together, they even managed to beat the boss. Their avatars, he noted, were completely opposite their owners. Wile Kyoya's wore only simple items, Haruhi's had an expensive haircut and several of the monthly limited items that tended to cost a lot of virtual money. "Your avatar…"

"The marketplace." After seeing his avatar, she had been waiting for the question. "And the aquarium items. Virtual money isn't like real money for you guys. Here, it's earned the hard way and knowing the system."

_Yes_, Kyoya nodded, _maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to train Haruhi to take care of the club for when we graduate._

_

* * *

_

Yay computer babble. I don't own ZOMG! Nor GaiaOnline… though, if you wish, you can easily find me there under the same user name.

Dark Inu Fan


	5. Hunny

A Week of Storms Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club… If I did, Haruhi would know how to fight and would show at least a little more emotion. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ne, Haru-chan, what do you think?" The nearly-emotionless girl stood, stunned at the sight before her. It was Hunny's turn to take care of the girl, and that's how she found herself standing in the Haninozuka auxiliary kitchen. And it. Was. Huge. "This way!" Grasping her hand gently, the diminutive senior pulled her in. "I asked the staff and they said it was okay if you want to use it tonight, Haru-chan."

"It's… Huge."

"Hn," Mori agreed, following the pair. "Look around." Nodding, Haruhi drifted around, opening drawers and cabinets, not surprised in the least that it was fully stocked. Recipes floated through her head a she finally went to the center island. Marble counter tops gave way to a stove range and a cutting block on one side with a sort of raised bar on the other. Looking up from the knives, Mori gave a 'go ahead' gesture while Hunny smiled sweetly from one of the bar stools and hugged Usa-chan. Reverently, she drew a boning knife, letting it rest delicately in her open hands.

"Oh, wow." Haruhi breathed, testing its weight and inspecting the razor-like edge. "This is a Kensaki blade. And you guys have an entire set…" Shaking her head, she carefully replaced the knife. "Never mind, you guys probably bought a few of his Katana and he gave you the knives as a gesture of good business." There was something in her voice, longing? Jealousy? More than the usual 'rich bastards' that her tone usually held. The seniors exchanged looks, they knew what to get Haruhi for her birthday.

Finishing her inspection of the kitchen, she leaned on the counter with a smile for her seniors. "I probably should have asked this a while ago, but do either of you have any food allergies?"

Hunny shook his head, "Nope, but I don't like sour stuff." And interpreting a look from his cousin, he added, "And Takashi never touches tofu."

Nodding Haruhi tied on a chef's jacket after stowing her school blazer in a safe place. "Ok, I'll add pineapple then." Getting out various ingredients, she washed and peeled carrots before replacing them next to the green onion and pepper.

Starting to prep the veggies, Haruhi found Mori standing next to her. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the knife. With a smile, Haruhi stepped aside.

Picking up the knife, she immediately saw his… unique grip. "Mori-sempai, have you ever cut vegetables before?" she asked softly, hoping that she hadn't insulted her upperclassman. After a few moments, he shook his head and moved to step back. "Nu-uh, Mori-sempai." She tugged on his hand, placing it around the knife handle and her petite one on top of his to guide. "How about I help you?"

"First, kitchen knives are tools, not weapons, and unless you're planning on getting crazy with one, you don't need a death grip on the handle." Directing the knife point to touch the board, Haruhi drew the knife down to make the first cut. Quickly she taught him some basic safety and cutting techniques before leaving him to dissect the veggies while she prepared the rest of the supplies, including cubing some chicken and making a sauce from pineapple and soy.

"Ne, Haru-chan, can I help with anything?" Hunny asked, startling Haruhi from where she was preparing some noodles. Stepping back, she thought for a moment, finger on her chin.

"Hani-sempai, boys or girls?" she asked, confusing the short senior.

"Um… girls of course!" Hani replied, unsure. Haruhi smiled and he knew it was the right answer.

"Then can you get out the strawberries and core them for me?" she asked, handing the senior a specialized tool that looked like a slurpie straw, only made of metal. Quickly dispatching of the berries, he put them in water to soak until after dinner.

It only took a few minutes and a _very_ nice wok to put together the chicken stir-fry. Serving the two boys at the counter, she set aside a third plate for herself before running the wok under hot water briefly. "Don't wait for me; I'm getting the worst of the pots while the food cools."

Watching the boys in the chrome back splash's reflection, Haruhi smiled a they both dug in. "Mmm, Haru-chan can cook! It's almost as good as cake!" coming from Hunny, that was the ultimate compliment. Mori did nothing but hmm in agreement, but the stoic man enjoyed it just as much, if not more.

Putting a double boiler on the stove, Haruhi filled the top with melting chocolate and finally sat down to her own dinner. While waiting for the water to boil, she instructed the boys (Mostly Hunny) on how to dip the strawberries in a certain way so that the 'dresses' would turn out correctly. While the boys dipped (and sometimes ate), Haruhi dug out a squeeze bottle with a very small tip and added white chocolate, slowly warming it in the microwave. The white would become a string of 'pearls' n the strawberry girls.

The next day at the host club had girls squealing and cooing more than usual at the Loli's station. Somehow, there had been enough strawberries left over from last night to bring some in for the girls (and club guys) to try. "Hunny-sempai, where did you get these? They're so kawaii!" the girl cooed, nibbling at her strawberry girl. "And tasty too!"

Hunny smiled, popping a smaller strawberry in and chewing. "Haru-chan made them last night when we had a sleepover!" smiling though the girls, the comment hitting its real target, making her blush and tuck an errant strand behind her ear.

Ok, so maybe sometimes, _sometimes_, it was okay to sleep with a plushie. Especially if said plushie held her back just as tightly, never muttering a complaint if she held on too tight. A plushie that smiled and brushed back her bangs, assuring her that the storm would soon pass. Now she only had Mori, and the curiosity to see what he had planned for the evening was killing her.

* * *

I love cooking, and this and the next chapter is dedicated to TreeFlamingo! Go read 'Six Days of Worry or How Laundry Makes Everything'!

Dark Inu Fan


	6. Mori

A Week of Storms Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Ouran High School Host Club… If I did, Haruhi would know how to fight and would show at least a little more emotion. Enjoy!

* * *

"Here."

"Ah… M-Mori-sempai?" It was too late, the stoic senior had already walked across the dojo floor and into the men' locker room. In her hands lay a neatly folded gi and hakama of a kendo uniform.

"Go ahead Haru-chan, you don't want to keep Takashi waiting!" Hugging Usa-chan, Hunny smiled from where he sat, wearing his karate gi. "I bet Haru-chan will look cute too!" Blushing, Haruhi nodded and beat a hasty retreat to her locker room. Being around the twins and doing Host Club cosplays, she had learned the art of the quick change and made it out only a couple seconds behind Mori.

Kneeling, he tugged on her outfit, straightening seams. "Good," he nodded, walking off.

"Come on Haru-chan, time for stretches!" Hunny stood up and walked outside next to Haruhi. "Takeshi's being shy," he gave a wink and continued to whisper. "He thinks that Haru-chan looks kawaii like that." Behind the dojo was a giant courtyard, trees on three sides with a Zen garden as the fourth. Taking a look around, she was awed by the simplistic elegance and modest display of wealth. "Try to follow along, but don't push yourself if something gets too hard, Okay Haru-chan?" Hunny's warning brought her mind back to focus as she joined in on basic stretches. Mori kept an eye on the girl, picking things that would be relatively easy to do, and correcting her posture by light taps, making her trust the two seniors that they wouldn't lead her astray.

Yet she was still surprised when a shinai found its way into her hands a scant half hour later. "Like this," Mori murmured, sliding in comfortably behind the petite girl, leading her hands to their proper positions. "Remember to keep your grip firm, but relaxed." His calm voice sent her heart fluttering. "Haruhi." It was good they were facing the same direction; otherwise her blush would have been painfully obvious to _all_ the occupants of the courtyard, not just most of them.

Looking up, Haruhi saw Hunny's reassuring smile. The boy had paused in the midst of a kata to watch the duo. Moving into his next form, Hunny smiled to himself. This had been a good idea, even better since, technically, Haruhi spent two days with the seniors in comparison to the others' one day.

"Okay, now, swing!" Mori instructed. She did so, raising the shinai above her had and down with so much force that she lost grip and the weapon skittered across the ground. Turning red, Haurhi retrieved it and handed it to Mori. Raising his hand, the stoic teen schooled his features from smiling and shook his head. "Try again," his baritone soft, allowing Haruhi to decline if she felt like it.

"Umm…" Stepping back uncertainly, she got into stance once again, swinging, remembering to have a tighter grip this time around. At her completed swing, with the tip resting against the flag stones, she gave Mori a 'what now' look. He simply gestured for her to continue while he grabbed his own and practiced the basics beside her.

After a while, Mori stood back, watching Haruhi finally grow semi-confident with the move. She moved like she acted: stiff and robotic, but at least she was becoming comfortable holding a weapon. "Strike me."

"What?" Haruhi faulted mid-step, nearly dropping the shinai once again.

Mori got into a basic defense stance, tapping his shinai against hers. "Strike me. Take your time."

"Oh, okay…" _Easy for you to say_. She hesitated, subconsciously adjusting her grip back into the proper position. Closing her eyes, she breathed, checking all that she had learned (what little she did) mentally. Exhaling one last time, Haruhi's eyes snapped open, automatically taking in Mori's stance and figuring possible attacks, feasible or not. In a moment she moved, shinai coming down as if for the standard down stroke, only to twist as he came up to counter. Her smaller stature let her easily slide under his defence and longer reach, exposing his ribs to her weapon as it hit. She had ended up swinging the wooden sword like a baseball bat, but it got the desired results.

He didn't expect to actually get hit, let alone by a beginner, and gave out an involuntary grunt, his body trying to curl in, to protect the injured side. "Mori-sempai!" In shock, Haruhi dropped her shinai and easily sidestepped his, "I'm so, so sorry, are you okay?"

Hiding a wince, he stood up properly. (Yep, there was going to be a bruise, he could feel it already) "Takashi."

"What?" Caught off guard, she didn't hear what he softly muttered as she inspected the forming lump. (In the background, Hunny stood stunned, trying not to laugh at his taller cousin's underestimation.)

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Mori tapped Haruhi's head, "men," reminding her that she was still in the middle of a kendo lesson, however informal. "Try again.

Stepping back, Haruhi gave him a scrutinizing look. Sighing, she picked up her weapon and mirrored Mori's stance. It took less time to strike, Mori meeting her swing with one of his own, pushing her shinai to the side and giving Haruhi a tap on the head. "Good. Again." The continued until the first signs of rain, every once in a while adjusting her stance or grasp. By the time the actual storm arrived, Mori and Haruhi were safely tucked into the room she could use for the night, relaxed in his lap, a blanket around their shoulders.

Outside, Hunny hugged his Usa-chan, smiling widely. "I don't think they need me here tonight. They look cute together, don't they Usa-chan?" He walked home in the rain that night, enjoying the distant rumble, knowing that his imouto-chan would be taken care of.

* * *

Yep, happy ending, can you guess my favorite pairing? I told you my second favorite was HxHxK earlier! Kawaii means cute and imouto is little sister. I know about as much about kendo as I do about French, so I apologize in advance… or late as the case may be.

_Men is the first and most practiced strike in Kendo. It is a favourable attack for those with a height advantage_… So says Wikipedia-sama.

I hope to see you again!

Dark Inu Fan


End file.
